Recent developments in computer technology have been directed toward increasing the speed and power of computers while maintaining their compactness. Commonly available computers for a multitude of application software programs, such as wordprocessing and spreadsheet tasks, have a full-size keyboard; a relatively large housing enclosing a CPU and one or more disk drives; and a CRT monitor which can be located and supported on top of the housing. The keyboard allows information to be inputted into the CPU for processing and display on the monitor. Typical examples of such computers are the IBM PS/2 series of non-portable desktop personal computers.
Although these non-portable desktop personal computers have been developed with the speed and power to handle a multitude of application software programs, the size and weight of these computers typically relegates them to a desk top or computer stand.
However, "portable" and/or "lap-top" computers have emerged as fulfilling the above-mentioned criteria for speed as well as convenience and transportability. These types of computers have a keyboard connected (sometimes integrally) to a relatively small housing enclosing a CPU and one or more disk drives. A lightweight, relatively thin flat panel display is typically attached to the housing and can be tilted upwardly, downwardly and/or removed for viewing. Again, the keyboard is utilized to input information into the CPU for processing and to output information on the flat panel display. The keyboard, CPU and flat panel display are relatively compact units which can be as small as a briefcase for easy transportability.
Still other developments in computer technology have lead to "notebook" computers, which as the name suggests, approximate the size of a notebook or tablet. These types of computers maintain the speed and power of the non-portable, portable and lap-top computers in a still smaller and compact design. The notebook computer typically has a CPU and a flat panel display mounted within a housing. A keyboard is connected to the computer for entering information into the CPU for processing and display on the flat panel display. Commercially available notebook computers of this type are marketed by the IBM Corporation under the marks/designations ThinkPad 700.TM. and ThinkPad 700C.TM..
Further, a more recent development in computer technology has lead to "pen"-based computers (also referred to as "hand-held", "tablet", "clipboard", "pen-top" or "hybrid" computers), which are as small (or smaller) and as versatile as the notebook computer, but use a digitized screen for input of information, rather than a keyboard. The digitized screen can comprise an electromagnetic digitizer, a touch screen (resistive) overlay, or other proximity-sensitive screen devices which provide a digital output corresponding to the location of a stylus or finger on the screen. The touch screen overlay senses the pressure of a stylus or finger on the screen; while the electromagnetic digitizer either comprises a screen grid which senses a magnetic signal emanating from a specially designed stylus, or alternatively, comprises a stylus having a coil which senses a position signal emanating from the screen. The digitized screen can be coupled with handwriting recognition software to input information directly into the CPU. A commercially available pen-based computer is marketed by the IBM Corporation under the mark/designation ThinkPad 700T.TM..
Although the pen-based computer offers increased flexibility over notebook, non-portable, portable and lap-top computers in being able to easily transport the computer while still maintaining sufficient speed and power for a wide variety of application software programs, the pen-based computer can still be somewhat awkward to use. In particular, pen-based computers typically have a rectangular box-like shape having squared corners, with the flat panel display mounted integrally in the upper surface of the computer but still supported some distance away from the support surface (e.g., from the table top). In using the pen-based computer with a digitized screen, the palm of the hand typically rests on the side of the computer housing when the information is inputted using a stylus. The user attempts to enter the information using normal writing techniques and hand positioning. However, with the box-like shape and squared corners, the user can feel awkward supporting the hand in this way over periods of time, and can have difficulty gripping and holding the pen-based computer and picking up the pen-based computer from a support surface.
Further, the pen-based computers can be particularly uncomfortable for left-handed writers. This is typically due to the ergonomic configuration of the pen-based computer, which is designed primarily for use by right-handed persons. Left-handed writers tend to "curl" the hand around the top of a writing pad. However, the sharply angled design of the typical box-like pen-based computer also makes this writing style awkward and uncomfortable.
Finally, the known pen-based computers are generally designed to rest flat on a support surface or to be held on a lap during use. These pen-based computers do not have integral legs or other supporting devices which enable the computer to be angled on a support surface for proper viewing while still maintaining a comfortable writing surface in both portrait or landscape orientations.
In any case, there is a demand in the industry for a pen-based computer which is comfortable to use and which can easily accommodate both right-handed and left-handed writers.